


Marry Me

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Fraternities & Sororities, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "my friend went to a college where the greek life was on suspension and banned from having anything resembling a party so her 2 friends in a frat there found a loophole and got married so they could have a wedding reception and if that’s not what college au dreams are made of then i dont know what is" (via -razzmapandason Tumblr)This is for@alphasterekbecause theyreallywanted this fic





	1. Chapter 1

“Derek, we need to get married.” Stiles comes stumbling into Derek’s room waving around a stack of papers. Derek watches as, instead of catching himself, Stiles aims himself for the bed so he doesn’t break himself landing on the floor.

“Do I want to know why?” Derek sighs, turning to face the boy fully rather than even attempting to continue to write his essay. Stiles looked excited and mildly crazed and that lead to rants that were either manic or ingenious.

“I think you will, Keg Chug Champion 2016.” Derek rolls his eyes at Stiles who’s smirking. The Keg Chug was an annual tradition at Sigma Theta Delta and it been the one party Stiles and the rest of their friends had convinced him to actually attend one of their frat house’s parties. It had started off slow, with Derek just watching from the sidelines with an iced IPA in his hands but had derailed rather quickly and ended with the red and blue lights of justice which Derek barely remembers - see “Keg Chug Champion 2016″.

“You do realize that was what led to me being arrested and the banning of all frat parties?” Derek says slowly, eyeing Stiles when his smile doesn’t drop or falter. Well, there goes his quiet evening indoors.

“Yes, well, I should probably change my major to Criminal law because I just found one hell of a loophole that even Jackass was impressed and already setting up a sign up list for food and alcohol.” Now Stiles just looks smug, back straightening where he sits and chin up. Derek wants to push his face and knock him off the bed, or maybe press him into the bed but that’s not really an option for him so instead Derek stands up and goes to his bed and promptly pushes Stiles off of it. The boy squawks indignantly and stands back up, glaring at Derek,

“And how did you manage that?” Or, that’s what is suppose to be said, but Derek just raises an unimpressed eyebrow. Stiles gets it though, he always has.

“There’s a loophole in here that bans parties put together for recreation, yeah?” Derek blinks causing Stiles to huff before plunking himself down on the bed next to him. “Meaning we need a non-recreational event to make it technically legal by the terms. Do you you know what counts as a non-recreational event?”

“A wedding?”

“Got it in one, Der-Bear.”

“Don’t call me th-”

“But Cora gets too!”

“Cora is my little sister and therefore I can not kill her because my family would be disappointed. You on the other hand -”

“I am a lovely human being that your family would adore,” Stiles sniffs, chin up with a bright smile.

It was true, his family would fall head over heals for Stiles and his quirky personality and charming demeanor. He would probably fit in better than he ever did growing up, all introverted and quiet. 

“This isn’t going to work,” Derek huffs as he lies backwards with his hands pillowed behind his head.

“And why not?” Stiles shifts so he’s sitting criss-cross next to Derek’s hip with his arms over his chest.

“Because you need someone to get married.”

“I already said we wou-”

“And that was me saying no, find someone else.”

“Hear me out!” Stiles pleas, leaning over Derek and putting one hand on either side of his torso to prop himself up.

No, Derek did not want to hear him out because that meant Stiles had time to give him the puppy eyes and pouty lip that never failed to sway Derek despite his best efforts to ignore it. Hearing him out meant getting distracted by adorable rambling and conceding just to see that bright Stiles smile.

“Fine.” He was a sucker for that smile.

“So, the way I see it, there would be no logical reason for a couple to get married at a frat house unless say, the dude was a significant member. So, we’re looking for someone on the board, yeah?” Stiles looks to him all wide eyes and excitement so Derek nods, helpless to it. “So, that narrows it down. And if it were to be the place where say, the couple met? Even better.” Stiles then gets a gleam in his eye that meas nothing but trouble.

“Stiles?”

“And, if worse comes to worse, we can say they are homophobic assholes for refusing a gay couple from getting married.” Derek sighs. It’s a good plan, solid in it’s logic and that’s a great backup plan. Derek sighs, watching as Stiles’ grin spreads even further.

“Do I have to wear a suit?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys "plan" their wedding with the help of the student body (of my non-descript university because I'm a little lazy).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The earlier mentioned promised continuation!  
> (It has since been put to my attention that the cupcake flavor was never decided and therefore needed to be rectified. Thank you Tumblr anon, I hope this puts your sterek-y soul to rest.)

In Derek's defense, he didn't think this would be as big of a deal as it apparently was. In his mind, he was expecting them to do the bare minimum of what was required for a wedding and maybe do some half assed decorations for the hell of it. He was not expecting people to take to the idea of a frat house wedding and run with it. So, to say he was surprised by the student body's response was an understatement.

"Hey, Lydia wants to know what our colors are so she can get back to the floristry students." Stiles comes into his room, without knocking as per usual, with a tablet in one hand and what looks to be a wad of magazines in the other. Derek just sighs and turns in his desk chair to face him as the boy takes a seat on his squeaky mattress. He's tapping away and Derek knows it's useless trying to correct the impolite entrance while Stiles was focused on something else. 

"Colors?" He asks, raising an eyebrows as Stiles continues to type and tap at his screen, obviously deeply invested.

"Yeah, we need a color scheme for the wedding," Stiles explains, turning the tablet towards Derek. He's faced with a [Google Images search](https://www.google.com/search?q=wedding+colors+for+fall&rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS713US713&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiN6Yee9pbXAhVK6mMKHcxnDIsQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=662#imgdii=4G_RrhLNcnBQfM:&imgrc=DftBowmicBA06M:) for fall wedding colors and Stiles is pointing to one of them with a long finger, "Danny thinks this blue and pink set would look nice but I'm liking the burgundy and grey." Stiles is looking between Derek and the screen as if gauging his approval. 

"You look good in red," Derek blurts without thinking, startling himself and causing his gaze to snap up to Stiles. But Stiles' eyes are fixed on the screen while his cheeks grow pink and seem to perfectly match the pink of Danny's color set. Derek thinks maybe he'd be okay with the navy and blush color set if he got to be reminded of the way Stiles blushed. He swallowed heavily while trying to think of a way to rectify the awkward situation without making an ass of himself. 

"Well, you looked nice in the grey suit for the lacrosse award ceremony."Stiles admits quietly making the blush that had been steadily growing on Derek's cheeks flare up tot he tips of his ears in the way he had always hated especially when Laura or Erica teased him for it. 

"I guess it's settled then," Derek tells him, leaning back in his chair and turning back to his computer. He really hopes his tapping at the keyboard actually looked like he was typing his essay to Stiles and not like the gibberish that was coming up on the screen. Stiles hums his assent and they sit for a few minutes while Stiles types something on his phone, probably informing Lydia of their decision. 

"What about cake flavors?" He pipes up a few minutes later, Derek's heartbeat and fiery blush having finally calmed down enough for him to actually type his Communications essay. 

"Cake?"

"Yeah, dude, we need a wedding cake. Can't have a wedding without one." Derek turns back to raise his eyebrow at the boy. "I mean, that's what Isaac said. It was his idea. You know, we have to be convincing, can't half-ass this stuff if we want the school to believe us and not get us put on suspension for defying school rules, or is it rule evasion? Either way, we're already too far into our college careers to screw ourselves over now with a piss-poor attempt at a wedding. And to be convincing we need and cake cause this guy Brian from Delta Sigma Pi says his family runs a bakery and they -"

"We should do cupcakes then." Derek couldn't handle it anymore. As adorable as Stiles' rambling was, he couldn't stand how  _meek_ it sounded. Stiles was brash and loud, flailing and outgoing, almost offensive with some of his jokes and use of sarcasm. It physically hurt Derek to watch him act so timid and worries that anything he would say would make Derek laugh cruelly or deny him. 

"What?" Is Stiles' eloquent reply.

"I mean, it's easier. You can still make cupcakes pretty, but it's also easier to distribute cupcakes and that way we can get a better idea of how much we need for all the guests." Derek explains, shrugging at the end to tell Stiles it's ultimately up to him. 

"Huh. okay, that's really smart, Der." 

"I'm not dumb you know." Derek teases.

"I, of all people, would know that, Mr. 4.5-Honors-Student." Stiles rolls his eyes and Derek feels a part of him settle, deep in his chest with things returning to normal, including Stiles' sass. "You're the only one to beat me on that American History final."

"I would hope the history major would have more invested in a history final than a criminal science major." 

"I like red velvet if you're okay with that? It'll match the color scheme."

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Stiles." Stiles blushes again as he dips his head and Derek thinks he should compliment him more. Maybe even find new ways to make the color appear on the boy. He realized only once he had been caught that he had in fact been staring. Stiles coughs and the color on his cheeks deepens and spreads down his pale throat.

"Okay, so cupcakes are suggested to Brian," Stiles is back on his phone, texting away with bright eyes darting around the screen. "Lydia wants to see you in your suit and needs to know your opinion on lilies and roses." 

"I'll send you pictures later to forward and I don't like roses, they're too cliche. Do red carnations." Derek says, turning back towards his computer.

"But I can't see you until the wedding day!" Stiles protests, pouting when Derek turns around. Derek bites back a a smile and shakes his head with an eye roll instead but he's sure some of the fondness bleeds through. Much to his chagrin. 

"Fine. Send me her number and I'll do it myself." 

"Cool." They both turn back to their respective work and settle in. Occasionally Stiles will ask for his opinion on this or that, show him something on the tablet or from one of the magazines that Derek now recognizes as wedding planning magazines that Laura toted around for ages when she and Andrew were engaged. 

"So, what are we going to tell the school about our parents?" Derek asks, when the thought of Laura brings about thoughts of his mother telling him stories about her and his father and all the chaos of planning and pleasing their parents with decorations and food for vegetarian guests. His parents were in New York and there was no way he was asking them to come out for a farse of a wedding and he knew Stiles' dad and step-mom weren't within driving distance either.

"Elopement." Stiles shrugs without looking up. "Figured we could play the sympathy card and say are parents would never approve and we had to do it this way." Derek laughs and shakes his head causing Stiles to look up and smirk, knowing Derek finds his mischief funny. 

"Wait, who's going to officiate?"

"Boyd's getting licensed online as we speak. For three easy payments of $9.99 and a simple online course, you too can wed a pair of idiots." Stiles' smile grows and Derek thinks he'll never get tried of seeing it, but that's dangerous territory to be thinking in, so he shuts it down. This isn't for real and it isn't surprising just how bad that hurts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STEREK WEDDING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last _promised_ chapter for this story. Epilogue is rolling around in my head for now.

It wasn't supposed to be this grand. Derek is looking out the second story window of the frat house and down at the backyard where the lacrosse team had been led by Lydia in setting up a hundred or so chairs and little pillars topped with bouquets of flowers. An hour ago, it looked simple and easy but still more than Derek imagined. Now, it looked just plain insane.

There were currently one hundred seated and another three hundred or so standing around in whatever space they can find. There are two aisles cleared for he and Stiles to walk up together and an arch where Boyd will stand and marry them. All of it is hard for Derek to comprehend but here he is in a suit with the red carnation that Allison had pinned earlier, waiting for Isaac to come fetch him and get this show on the road. He's pacing, glancing out the window and avoiding putting his nails in his mouth.

"Derek?" He looks up, noticing the door is creaked open just a bit but he knows that voice.

"You can come in Stiles," he sighs, not even trying to hide the fondness in his voice. It's his wedding day, screw trying to hide his hilariously obvious crush. 

"But your eyes have to be closed," Stiles says urgently and Derek's heart swoops and swells with just how gone he is on this boy. He closes his eyes, goes so far as to cover them with his hand even before telling Stiles it's safe.

"Is there anything wrong?" Derek asks finally once he hears the door creak and Stiles shuffles in.

"No, no nothing's wrong, just wanted to come see you," Stiles pauses, "Well, not  _see_ you, but you know. How are you feeling?" Derek can practically see the way Stiles is probably pressing his pink lips together as a physical barrier against speaking out again.

"I'm feeling alright, yeah. A little nervous, there's a lot of people out there."

"I know, right?" Stiles breathes out, "Who knew so many people wanted to see us get hitched?" 

"I mean, I would like to see it. Well, I mean, if I weren't me. Like, if I were someone else who knew us and I heard we, I mean you and me were getting married, I'd want to see that. You know what I mean, it's- it's like-"

"Derek, Derek, slow down, I know what you mean, it's okay," suddenly there's a hand on Derek's arm and he feels his shoulders relax at the touch. "Are you nervous?" Derek's shoulders tense up again and he can feel the tension in the room.

"Yeah, I'm pretty nervous," Derek sighs, because what's the point in hiding things from his future husband?

"What do you have to be nervous about? I'm the one marrying Superman," Stiles scoffs.

"Superman?" Derek asks, truly confused and maybe because he likes hearing Stiles talk, especially when it doesn't leave space for him to say something horribly embarrassing. Again.

"Yeah. A hero, handsome, strong, kind. You've kind of got it all, dude."

"Stiles, I- you're-"

"Stiles!" Another person comes bursting into the room, cutting off what was going to be a rather impressive word-vomit of how amazing Derek thought Stiles was. Smart and strong-willed, loyal and dedicated. Everything Derek wanted from the moment they met and he somehow settled himself under his skin in the best way he could never imagine. 

"Scott?"

"Yeah, dude, what are you doing?" 

"We can't see each other until we're outside, Scott. I told you this already," Derek can practically hear Stiles' pout and smiles a bit to himself. 

"Isn't that a bride thing? For like, bad luck?"

"Don't be a misogynist, dude."

"What ever, Lydia is gonna have my balls if you guys aren't in your places in like thirty seconds." Derek cringes for the fellow man and nods along, hearing Stiles agree to follow. His hand is grabbed by a familiar hand (only after his arm is whacked by an all too familiar flailing arm) and he's led out of the room. Derek is stopped in a doorway, he can feel the pleasant spring breeze from outside, and is about to drops his hand when Stiles' voice says "Wait!"

"See you soon, hubby," and a quick peck to his ear that he assumes is for his cheek lands before he hears Scott whisk him away. He drops his hand and feels the burn at the tips of his ears and spots a smirking Allison by the doorway. 

"You two are a match made in heaven," she tells him. Before he can respond she's glancing at her watch and hushing him as the music begins. The proceedings go by in a blur of movement and sound and suddenly he's walking down an aisle with Stiles in the one adjacent, smiling at him brightly when he looks over. The vows are quick and perfunctory but then Boyd is announcing the kiss and Derek's focus comes back to the here and now, sharp and vivid as Stiles looks at him expectantly. 

"I think you're suppose to kiss me," Stiles whispers.

"Why don't you kiss me?" Derek whispers back, wanting to smack himself. He's wanted this for how long and now he's arguing kissing procedures? 

"I dunno, I just thought you were more, you know." Stiles shrugs, cheeks growing pink.

"Are you assuming that because I'm the bigger of us that I have to initiate? I thought you were all about, what was it? Bread rolls, not gender roles?" Now Derek was  _teasing_ him. Stiles must have caught on because the sigh of exasperation he gives is all for show. 

"I was being polite, dumbass," And now the audience was in on it, laughing along as they stood there and prolonged he moment.

"Wow, if I knew all it took was marriage to bring out your manners, I would have proposed sooner." He can see the spark in Stiles' eye and his gut knows he's gonna make a damning comment and the school's president is in the first row, they're gonna get caught-

"Would you two just kiss already?" Boyd announces in a loud voice, the audience applauds with a few wolf whistles in there too. This time around, Derek doesn't hesitate, just leans in and pulls Stiles in by the back of the neck. It's a sound kiss, a nice press of lips that slots together almost naturally. Derek would have been happy with that, moving gently to tilt their heads and find the best way to gently suck on Stiles' plush lower lip. But then Stiles is pressing against the seem of his lips with his tongue making everything wetter and so much hotter than a wedding kiss has any right to be. 

"I have the great pleasure to announce to you," They literally  _pop_ apart, breathless and definitely flushed before turning to the crowd, arms still around each other's waists, "Mr. and Mr. Stilinski-Hale." The crowd applauds happily, even standing and Derek spots the school's president smiling and misty eyed if a little bewildered. The walk down the right aisle and are ushered by Lydia inside for the party aspect of it all and that's when it hits Derek once again. 

_This in't real. None of this is real and he doesn't actually want to be married, this won't last._

Derek can feel the way he tenses, the way he suddenly disconnects from Lydia explaining the food options to the guests and waiting for Derek and Stiles to feed each other a bite of cupcake, doesn't really hear Allison tell Isaac to start pouring champagne and doesn't register the people flooding into the frat house. Suddenly Stiles is there, right in front of his eyes, the skin between his eyebrows creased with worry. 

"Derek? Derek, is something wrong?" Derek doesn't respond, can't. He's too numb for that. Stiles lips press together and Derek feels something in his chest stir with the memory of kissing those lips, but he squashes it before it gets too far. "Hey, Lyds? Yeah, I think the excitement is getting to the hubby, excuse us for now?" Lydia looks at Derek and nods and with that Stiles is dragging him along by his hand upstairs and into a quieter place. 

"Okay, Derek, you're kind of scaring me, buddy." Stiles shuts the door to the room which happens to be one of the game rooms with a ping pong table in the corner and the Xbox set up with a flat screen against the opposite wall. Derek stands in the middle of the room, thinking about how he would sometimes get caught up in watching Stiles laugh and throw his head back when he managed to utterly crush the other frat brothers at Mario Kart. "Is it the kiss?"

"What?" That snaps Derek to attention, he looks at Stiles and see the way he worries his lower lip between his teeth like he always seems to do when he's nervous or concentrating especially hard. They were always so chapped, Lydia had taken to throwing chapstick at his head when he would do it mindlessly.

"Look, I realize that it was totally uncalled for and if it made you uncomfortable feel free to deck me here and now without the hundreds of witnesses. I just really wanted it to count, you know? Like, I've always wanted to kiss you and I couldn't just waste my one opportunity and now I feel like I fucked up because I probably took it too far. I just feel really bad and I'm sorry I dragged you into this and I just-"

"Stiles, slow down," Derek holds up his hands like his placating a frightened animal but Stiles; rambling was making his own heart rate speed up with nerves. "What do you mean I'm uncomfortable?" Stiles ducks his head and mashes one Converse clad foot into the carpet. Jackson hates that, says it grinds stains into the carpet.

"Dude, I've had the biggest crush on you for  _ages_ and I didn't think you'd agree to this but  _you did you bastard_. And I couldn't just not kiss you like I've wanted to forever and now I think I went to far-" But Stiles doesn't have to go any farther into that sentence because Derek is closing the distance and lifting Stiles' face to press a kiss to his lips. This one isn't desperate or clinging like in the ceremony, it's the slow, sweet promise of many more kisses to come. 

"Let me take you on a date?" Derek asks as he pulls back and finds that lovely blush spread across Stiles' cheekbones. 

"Too late for that, man, we're already hitched," Stiles muttered, lips still close with warm breath fanning over Derek's face. 

"We aren't old yet, though, we can still have some fun," Derek smiles, slowly wrapping his arms around the man in front of him, safe in the knowledge it's a welcomed touch. 

"Sounds good to me, husband o' mine." The laugh that bubbles through the following attempt at a kiss is probably the best thing Derek can imagine. "Oh my god!" Stiles squeaks as he pulls back, eyes wide, "What the literal fuck do I tell my father? I just eloped!" And that might be the worst.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, with that kind of ending, you _know_ there's gonna be an epilogue ;)


	4. Surprise Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy, told you there would be an epilogue. It is waaaay behind schedule but that's okay, because I never gave a definitive date! Hope you guys enjoy this and that it meets all your hopes and dreams for the conclusion of this weird, mildly crack-ish fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during my sociology class so the errors are all mine and I really need a beta . . . I'm too lazy to find one so hit me up on Tumblr if you're willing to tackle a couple of bigger projects I'm on right now :))

"Hey Dad,I'm home and married." Derek turns to look at Stiles, head moving so fast he thinks he might have gotten whiplash. 

"Stiles," he admonishes, looking at his boyfriend-husband in horror. Honestly, he's been in a state of sheer terror form the moment Stiles mentioned their parents on their wedding day. They had  _eloped_ for god's sake, Derek didn't actually think Lydia had gotten them a marriage's license but he should know that considering it's him and Stiles life couldn't get less strange. 

"What? Gotta break it to him eventually," Stiles shrugs, holding his front door open for Derek to follow him inside. 

"Stiles, what kind of- oh, this one's new." Derek's head snaps around yet again from where he had been staring at Stiles (he may need to ice his neck later) and makes eye contact with who can only be Sheriff Stilinski. He has his thumbs hooked into his belt with a holster attached to complete the uniform, posture straight and an eyebrow raised as he assess Derek from head to toe. Derek feels himself swallow and the spit catch in his throat. He may be a full grown man (a well built one at that), but this man has the full force of the law at his disposal. Not to mention he's his boyfriend-husband's father making it a high pressure situation. 

"Hello, sir, my name's Derek Hale," Derek sticks out his hand as he approaches and won't admit upon threat of death that his hand shakes. 

"My husband," Stiles adds just as the Sheriff's hand clasps his, squeezing just a tad too hard (*read*  _really_ hard). 

"Mieczyslaw John Stilinski, would you care to explain?" The Sheriff takes his time making the statement, but lord knows that was not a question. It sounds like something he's said too often over the years. Derek's hand is released and he looks at where Stiles is doing that thing where he mashed the toe of his shoe into the carpet while avoiding eye contact and Derek wants to wrap him up in a hug but he s less than five feet from a firearm in the Sheriff's holster. 

"Well, you see, it's a pretty funny story," The Sheriff sighs at that and holds up a hand. 

"Hold that thought. I need coffee and bacon to make it through this one," he turns and heads for what looks like the kitchen and before Derek can even get his bearings Stiles is flying past him in a tizzy -

"You can have coffee without sugar and a sliced pear! I know you haven't been following the plan I  _meticulously_ wrote for while I was gone and -" Derek loses the thread of the rant because he's laughing too hard and barely contains himself as the Sheriff turns to him with resignation all over his face.

"What you laughing at, kid? Apparently you signed up to keep this one forever, death do you part." Stiles squawks indignantly while Derek's last dregs of laughter turn into a soft smile.

"I did, didn't I?" Stiles quiets at that, mirroring his look. Derek is very conscious of the way the Sheriff is looking between them but he can't quite bring himself to care with Stiles' smile directed at him, all soft and warm and just  _right._  

"I don't know what my son did to get you into this, but I hope you don't have any regrets," He finally says, breaking the trance causing them both to startle a bit. 

"Maybe one," Derek admits sheepishly, making Stiles frown in the corner of his eyes and the Sheriff raise a suspicious eyebrow but he's not scared this time. "I just wished I got to actually propose." 

***

"Come on, it won't be that bad," Stiles assures him, squeezing the hand he hadn't let go of since they had discovered how close their childhood homes were. They opted to walk considering how nice the weather was and "it'll be romantic, Der!".

"I know, it's just, my family - they're a bit . . . wild." Derek decides that's likely the best way to describe his family without saying something like overbearing crazies. 

"It's fine, Derek, I'm sure I'll love them," Stiles smiles and Derek wants to stop and kiss him silly right there with how his skin reflects the rising moonlight. But the smiles drops a bit and Derek grows concerned, "Do you think they'll like me?" Derek stops them, turning a suddenly shy Stiles towards him.

"Stiles," Derek takes his boyfriend-husband's face between his palms and strokes his cheeks lovingly, "they're gonna love you, okay? Probably more than me, even. They're all crazy extroverts except my dad and you'll fit right in and I promise that this is going to be great." Derek looks at him intently, waiting for him to nod and smile brightly like Stiles seems to be the only one capable of. 

"Cool, yeah, sorry. Not every day you meet the in-laws  _after_ they become your in-laws," Stiles says making Derek laugh as he spots the house in the distance.

"Yeah, we've never been very good at sticking to the normal procedures, have we?" Suddenly they're at the front door and Derek is knocking and Stiles grip is cutting off blood flow but there's the irreplaceable rush of  _familylovehome_ that envelopes him as the door is swung open.

"I totally called it Mom! He's fucking adorable," Laura smiles as she calls over her shoulder and into the house, presumably to where their mother is in the kitchen. 

"Laura," he scolds but she only smiles wider. 

"You snagged a cutie, Der-Bear," Stiles snickers beside him and he can't even bring himself to feel betrayed, "And one with a sense of humor at that. I'm Laura," she sticks out her hand which Stiles seems to shake with pride, grin relaxed and happy. 

"You must be one of the infamous sisters," Stiles says.

"Infamous?" Laura asks slyly as she leads them inside.

"Yeah, Der always talks about the hell you put him through as a kid."

"Not just as a kid," Derek mutters earning him a flash of teeth from his big sister. 

"Derek, sweetheart, it's so nice to see you," His mom appears from the kitchen and and holds open her arms and he falls into them shamelessly. He isn't afraid to admit how much he's missed her. "And what a lovely husband you've found yourself, too." Derek snaps back and hears Stiles choke on his own spit. Laura screeches 'what?' and he hears the rest of the family scrabble into the living room to figure out the commotion.

"How- But I- and Stiles- but-" Derek gapes at his mother, now a few inches shorter than him but he will never not look at her in awe.

"The Sheriff and I are friends, dear, you should know I like to keep an ear out," Talia smiles.

"Oh god," Stiles mutters behind him.

"What's going on?" Samuel Hale, his father and fellow introvert asks as he comes in from his study looking confused and ruffled as he pushes his thick framed glasses up his nose that looks just like Derek's.

"You're son got married, dear, aren't you proud?" Talia asks, amused. 

"Well that's quite the surpirse, and this must be the lucky fellow?" Samuel asks, spotting Stiles over Derek's shoulder. 

"That would be me, sir, ma'am. I'm Stiles Stilinski." 

"It's very nice to meet you," Talia says, smile warm and everything motherly. "I'm Talia and this is my husband Samuel."

"What the Hell, Derek?" Cora yells from where she has been listening silently in shock from the stairs.

"And that is my youngest, Cora." Stiles laughs, looking between everyone looking more relaxed as they continue to smile and Derek grabs his hand.

"Welcome to the chaos, Stiles," Laura says. Derek ignore the sound of retching from Cora as he places a sound kiss on Stiles' still smiling mouth. 


End file.
